A world through the eyes of James Lucas Scott,age5
by JoyIsLove
Summary: “My name is James Lucas Scott, age 5. I was born on the day of my Mommy and Daddy’s graduation. My Momma and my Daddy are the nicest people in the world..."


**A one shot, that was made after Ha asked me to write a little something for Jackson/Jamie's 50th thread.  
Special thank you to Dawn, for betaing me on this one.**

**(I had to squeeze the title, sorry. And make the characters Haley and Nathan, cause they don't have a Jamie one. (roll eyes) :)**

--

**A world through the eyes of James Lucas Scott, age 5**

"_My name is James Lucas Scott, age 5. I was born on the day of my Mommy and Daddy's graduation. Graduation day is the day when people wear blue clothes, and weird hats. Everybody looks silly in that. My Daddy and Uncle Lucas were goofy, too. Their hair was really big and long. Really, I saw a picture. My Momma looked really pretty, though._

_My Momma and my Daddy are the nicest people in the world. My Momma is really pretty, and someday I'm going to marry a girl that will look just like her. She is a teacher, but she also sings very nice. My Daddy helps my Uncle Lucas and Uncle Skills coach the Ravens. The Ravens are a basketball team. My Daddy is very good at basketball, and someday he's gonna play in the NBA."_

_--_

"What are you doing, Momma?" I came to the kitchen and jumped up on a seat beside her.

Momma smiled. "Nothing, sweetie. I'm making us some lunch."

I nodded. I heard a weird noise coming from my tummy. I think my momma heard it too, because she giggled a bit. "Is it gonna be ready soon?" I asked her.

"Yes, but we have to wait for your daddy to come home, okay?" Momma continued cooking the yummy meal.

"Where is daddy?" I wondered. He left early today, even before I woke up.

"He's at Uncle Lucas' house. He should be home by now, I have no idea what's taking so long."

"Can I call him?" I love using telephone. The first time I talked to someone I called Uncle Skills. It was pretty cool.

Momma thought a little. "All right, Jamie." She picked up the phone and gave it to me. "And remember, be polite when you talk on the phone!"

"Yes, Momma!" I jumped off my seat and started dialing the phone number of uncle Lucas. "It's ringing, Momma!"

"Yes?" a female voice answered.

It seemed weird to me that a woman is answering uncle Lucas' phone. "James Lucas Scott speaking. Can I please talk to Lucas?"

"There isn't anyone named Lucas here. Sorry."

I was really confused. I got nervous, I didn't know what to do. "Momma!" I ran to my mommy, and handed her the phone. She will definitely know what to do.

"What is it sweetie? Something wrong?" she grabbed the phone and started talking to the woman. "Hello?... Oh, I am so sorry... Wrong number, yes... Excuse me, once again. Goodbye." She turned to me when she finished the conversation. "Are you sure you dialed Uncle Lucas' number? It appears you called someone named Francis De Bublée." Momma started giggling.

I was relieved that Momma wasn't mad at me. I started laughing too. "Can you dial the phone number for me next time, Momma?"

"Sure," she said and dialed the number. "Here you go, mister." She handed me the phone.

"Yeah?"

I was happy and relived at the same time to hear Uncle Lucas' voice. "Uncle Lucas!"

"Jamie, what did I tell you? Act polite when you talk on the phone," I heard Momma say to me.

"Sorry. James Lucas Scott speaking. Can I talk to Lucas please?" I started again.

"Wow, you sound like a real grown up, Jamie! If I didn't see the number you were calling me from, no way I would've recognized you!"

"Thanks, Uncle Lucas," I smiled and said. "I need to talk to Daddy."

"Sure, I'll get him right away," said Uncle Lucas. I heard him call my daddy to the phone.

"How's my Jim Jam doing?"

"I'm okay, Daddy. Momma and I were wondering where you were. My tummy is making weird noises and we think that's because I'm hungry. But we can't start eating without you, and Momma said you were supposed to be at home by now and she has 'no idea what's taking so long'."

"Right! I totally forgot what time it is! Tell your mom I'm gonna be there in 7 minutes."

"Okay, I will. Bye Daddy." I hung up the phone and put in on a table. "Momma, Daddy says he'll be here in 7 minutes."

She laughed at what I said. "He did? Well, if that's so, let's get the table ready, shall we?"

--

"_Then there's my uncle Lucas. He wrote two books. I think he likes books. He bought me one for my birthday."_

--

I was staying at Uncle Lucas' house for the night, because Momma and Daddy needed to take care of something. At least that's what uncle Lucas told me. Momma and daddy dropped me off at five, and then Uncle Lucas and I went to play some basketball at the Rivercourt. But we had to leave early, because Uncle Lucas suddenly stopped and said that he feels like it's gonna start raining soon. I knew that wasn't true. He saw a blonde girl and got scared of her. So we left to go home. Uncle Lucas then let me eat ice cream and he showed me some pictures from the days when he was still in high school.

"What happened to your hair in this picture, Uncle Lucas?" Uncle Lucas looked horrifying. "It looks like a bird's nest," I said and laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!"

"Okay, I won't do it again, I promise."

"Alright, buddy." Uncle Lucas closed the album. "It's getting late. Lets hop into your bed and then I can read you a bedtime story."

"Bedtime story?" Oh, no, I thought to myself. Uncle Lucas' goodnight stories were so boring. I like it when my momma tells me bedtime stories, but Uncle Lucas? He's better at NBA Live then he is at picking bedtime stories.

We went to Uncle Lucas' bedroom, where he set me up a bed. I jumped into and covered myself with a blanket. Uncle Lucas then sat on a chair beside me and opened a book. I sighed a little, but my momma told me to be nice and polite, so I didn't say anything.

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom.." Uncle Lucas began to read the book.

"Can I get some water, Uncle Lucas?"

"Why didn't you think of that before you went to bed? Alright, I'll get you a glass of water." He closed the book and got up. He came back after a couple of minutes with a glass of water and gave it to me. I drank it and Uncle Lucas opened the book again.

"So, once upon a time.."

Quick, I have to come up with something or Uncle Lucas will start to bore me with those bedtime stories for girls!

"... in a kingdom far, far away..."

"What time is it, uncle Lucas?"

Uncle Lucas sighed and looked at his watch. "It's 8.30. And you should be sleeping by now, so let's finish this bedtime story quick and then you can fall asleep, okay?"

I wanted to tell him that I would rather sleep than listen to him, but then I saw Momma in front of my eyes, saying: "Be polite, Jamie."

"Yes, Momma," I said. Oops, I said it out loud. Luckily, Uncle Lucas was too busy reading the book to listen to me. Then I got an idea! I'm going to ask my Uncle Lucas something, that always makes my daddy act goofy. He always changes the subject and starts acting weird.

"Uncle Lucas?"

"Yes, Jamie?" I sensed that Uncle Lucas was getting impatient.

"Where do babies come from?"

"And then the girl and the boy fell in love, they got married and lived happily ever after. Okay, we're done. Goodnight, Jamie." Uncle Lucas got up and turned off the light.

"Are we gonna go to the Rivercourt tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Sure we will."

"Is Uncle Skills going to be there, too?"

"We'll call him, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Uncle Lucas."

--

"_Uncle Skills is one of my best friends. He likes playing NBA Live, but he is sad when I always beat him."_

_--_

"Uncle Skills!" Uncle Skills came over to Uncle Lucas' house to pick me up. He told me that Uncle Lucas needed to take care of something. I guess all grown ups need to take care of some things.

"Hey, NBA star! What's up! You ready for a party with Uncle Skills?"

"Momma said no parties."

Uncle Skills laughed and picked me up. "Okay, no parties then. Does NBA Live count?"

I quickly shook my head. "No, no. We're allowed to play that."

"Okay, if that's so, then let's go!"

_Later that day, we were at uncle Skills' house and we were playing Playstation._

"I give up, man. You're beating me every single time!" said Uncle Skills.

"I told you I'm good, Uncle Skills."

"You're right about that," he said and laughed. "So, what do you wanna do today?"

"Play, I guess. Can we go the Rivercourt? Uncle Lucas promised me we'd go there today."

"Sure, let's go."

Then, uncle Mouth came into the apartment. "Hey, Skills. Hey, Jamie."

"Can Uncle Mouth come and play basketball with us?" I asked Uncle Skills.

"See, little man, Uncle Mouth doesn't know how to play basketball."

"Hey!" said uncle Mouth. He was unpacking some stuff he'd brought from the store.

"I'm just _sayin'_, he's better at other stuff. You know," said Uncle Skills and winked at me.

"Oh, I get it. Like Aunt Brooke." Aunt Brooke sucked at basketball. I beat her once, and then she gave up on it.

"Yeah, kinda like Aunt Brooke," said uncle Skills.

"Do you make clothes, too, Uncle Mouth?"

--

"_Aunt Brooke is my godmother. She makes clothes. She is fun. Sometimes she lets me watch soap operas with her or I help her in her store. She also helped me make the best soap box racing car ever!"_

--

I was walking around the store, because I was bored. Aunt Brooke was busy and aunt Millie wasn't all that fun. Lily is supposed to be coming over, but she still wasn't here. Aunt Brooke let me watch TV for a while, but I got bored, cause nothing interesting was on. Only news and boring stuff.

I walked to the counter. "Aunt Brooke?"

"Not right now, honey, Aunt Brooke is a bit busy here," she whispered to me. After the customer was gone, she turned to me.

"I'm bored. When is Lily coming over?"

"I don't know, she was supposed to come here half an hour ago," said Aunt Brooke. "Oh look, there she goes!" Aunt Brooke pointed to the door.

I saw Lily and my Aunt Karen walking down the street. They came into the store, and an animal was walking behind them.

"Sorry, no animals in the store, please!" said Aunt Brooke. Then she saw that pet was Karen and Lily's. "Oh, it's yours! Go ahead, no problem!"

"Is it yours, Lily?" I asked her. The dog was brown and really big. But it looked very friendly.

"Yep, all mine," said Lily. "I named him Joe."

--

"_I have a pet too, a bunny. His name is Chester. I picked that name. I wanted to name him Chris, but my momma said that my daddy doesn't like that name. She never told me why. I've had Chester for a couple of months, but nobody really knows how old he really is. My momma says he is a bit too chubby. She said that's because I give Chester too many treats. But he is sad when he don't get any treats. Momma hid them from me, but I found them and hid them under my bed. But now I can't go there to get them, 'cause Lily told me that monsters live under my bed."_

_--_

I was sitting in my room, watching Chester. He wasn't moving. I gave him food and drink, but he still wouldn't move.

I went to the kitchen. "Momma?"

"Yes, Jim Jam?"

"I think Chester's sick," I told her.

"Really?" said Momma. "Okay, here's what we'll do. I'm going to call Daddy and then he's gonna take Chester to the vet, okay? You and I have to go to the school. We're already a bit late."

I nodded and went upstairs to say goodbye to Chester. "Bye Chester. Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry."

_When school was over, Momma came and picked me up._

"Daddy has a surprise for you, Jim Bob," Momma told me when I sat into the car.

"Really? What kind of surprise?" I was really excited. I loved my daddy's surprises. They were always really fun.

"Oh no, I can't tell you. You're going to have to wait until we get home," said Momma and smiled.

When we arrived, I jumped out of the car and ran inside the house. Daddy was already there waiting for us.

"Here you are, Jamie!"

"Momma said you have a surprise for me!" I said, full of excitement. "Where is it?"

Daddy moved and behind him, I saw Chester. But he wasn't alone! There were three little Chesters, lying beside him.

"I went to the vet with Chester today. And it turned out... that Chester's actually a girl."

I didn't believe it. "Really?"

"Really. And then, it turned out that Chester was having baby bunnies. So, here they are. Three little Chesters. A girl, and two boys."

"No way! Chester's a girl? And now we have three little bunnies? Awesome!" I was excited and happy. "Are we gonna keep them, Momma?"

"I don't know... We'll see, Jamie," said Momma.

"Please? Please, Momma?" I begged her. I wanted the bunnies to stay with their mom. I knew they would be sad if we'd give them away.

"Yeah, Mom, please?" said Daddy and laughed.

"Uhh... Oh, okay. What the heck, we'll keep them!" said Momma and smiled.

"Yaaay!" I yelled and started dancing around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Momma!" I said and hugged her. "Thank you too, Daddy," I said and hugged him too.

"So, what are you gonna name Chester now that he's a girl, Jamie?" daddy asked me.

"I was thinking about Chri.."

"NO!" said momma and daddy at the same time.

"..stina?"

--

"_My name is James Lucas Scott, and I have the best family __ever__."_


End file.
